Forgotten Memories
by WOWZAcoolBEANS
Summary: Most of the Dark Signers have lost their memories of their time as evil duelists, but Kiryu attempts to hang onto his for a moment longer. One more moment that he can be with Carly. As he struggles to keep his memories Carly looks on him with pity. CxK


**Title:** Forgotten Memories

**Synopsis:** Most of the Dark Signers have lost their memories of their time as evil duelists, but Kiryu attempts to hang onto his for a moment longer. One more moment that he can be with Carly. As he struggles to keep his memories the stranger in front of him looks on him with pitying eyes.

**Rating: **K+ for Dark Signer love.

**A/N**: This is sort of trippy. Not my best work. I hope you enjoy it however, and if you don't if you could leave a comment to tell me why that would be swell.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's because if I did I would be more decisive as to whether or not the characters died.

--

"Who are you?"

Kiryu was dumbstruck. Flabbergasted. Speechless. Was she joking? Could she have been serious? Her beautiful eyes were covered with glasses. The eyes that had always seemed to speak to him more than any other thing that had other existed. How could she not remember?

A day ago they knew each other. A day ago things were different. A day ago they were making progress. Things seemed blurry to Kiryu now. Fuzzy. As if the things that had seemed so familiar to him were beginning to disappear.

Each moment the things that he knew, the Dark Signers, the Earthbound Gods,

"It's me." He said to Carly, if that was her name. For some reason, Kiryu was no longer sure. "Don't you remember?" He blinked twice, trying to clear the fuzz that was threatening to take over his mind. "You know me Carly." He said trying very hard to focus, but he found that it was getting continually difficult to. The words coming out of his mouth were unfamiliar. Kiryu Kyosuke? Who was that? Was that his name?

He no longer really knew.

"Huh?" Carly said with a puzzled expression. Some little ding registered somewhere in the back of her mind. Maybe he was a duelist who had interviewed before. Or maybe he was a distant acquaintance from when they were in school. But there was something about him that seemed more and more familiar; it was as if they had met before, been close. He was acting as if they had been, but yet she could not remember.

His face drew a blank in her mind.

"I'm sorry," Carly said turning her face down to look at the ground, rather embarrassed. She was a reporter; she should have had a better memory for these kinds of things. "But I don't quite remember you." An embarrassed blush ran up her face and she felt ashamed. This wasn't like her. Ever since she was a kid Carly had had an amazing memory. The most insignificant details could stick in her mind for years, but somehow this boy escaped her.

All of the color drained from Kiryu's face. For some reason having this girl… _No._ A scolding voice in Kiryu's head told him. _Not just a girl, Carly. Her name is Carly._ He blinked. She didn't look like the Carly that he knew. The Carly that he knew didn't smile often. She didn't wear such awful glasses and tacky clothes. The Carly that he had known seemed deep and brilliant, though happy. This girl was not… Carly.

But then again, the mental image of the girl he loved was beginning to fade a bit in his mind. Each moment a little bit more would go. Kiryu shut his eyes for a moment, hoping to retain the image of her for just a moment longer. To keep things how they were for just a moment longer.

Being a Dark Signer was not something that Kiryu was proud of, but it had brought him to Carly. Before her no one could have changed Kiryu. Everyone had tried to, but none of them had succeeded. His teachers, his parents, his friends on Team Satisfaction, the people on Security. Each of them had tried to change Kiryu Kyosuke. Each one of them had attempted to mold him into someone else who was a good person, a better person. It wasn't until he had met Carly that he had actually wanted to become that.

He opened his eyes and realized that the girl standing in front of him was almost a stranger now. "NO." He said out loud, not realizing that his mouth was moving and he was making noise. He knew that the stranger in front of him probably thought he was insane, but it didn't matter now. He didn't know her.

In his mind all he could see now was the black and orange of her clothes, the distinctive shape of her hair and the darkness of her eyes. He attempted to focus. If he just stared into the eyes, then maybe, just maybe he could stay with her for just another moment.

"Are you feeling alright?" Carly asked the boy wearily. She tried to take a step back without being noticed, but faltered a little in her step. This was not something that Carly was used to. She was supposed to meet Jack in a few minutes and was already late. He said that he would explain her time as a Dark Signer to her, and would help her see if she could remember the time that she was gone. She didn't want some lunatic boy who had been in trouble with the law to get in her way.

Even if he did seem so very familiar.

Kiryu opened his eyes and stared at the girl. Who was she? Why was she there? Why had he started to talk to her? He didn't know her. He had never seen her before in his life. He shut his eyes again trying to conjure the picture again. _But a picture of what?_ He asked himself. All he could see was a pair of dark eyes staring at him from the abyss. A pair of dark eyes that seemed to be both apologizing and saying good-bye.

"I'm sorry." He said as a smile came onto his face. "I think I must have had the wrong person, I thought that you were…" He said losing his train of thought. He couldn't remember why he had tried to strike up a conversation with this girl. She wasn't his type. Not pretty enough, not sexy enough. Not worth his time. "Honestly, I don't even remember." He said with a lighthearted laugh.

Carly laughed along with him. It seemed that in just a moment his personality had taken a 180-degree shift. "It's fine, don't worry. For some reason you seemed pretty familiar to me as well." There was an awkward pause between the two people.

"Well, I'll see you sometime, I guess." Kiryu said with a smile. _The gal seems really familiar._ He thought to himself with a sigh. But yet, he couldn't match a name to the face, or a place to her either. It must have just been déjà vu.

"Yeah, I guess." Carly said in response as they parted ways.

--

"And this is Kiryu Kyosuke." Jack said as he pushed a photograph towards Carly. She ignored it, just looking at Jack, just being happy to be near him once again. "He's the guy who was dueling Yusei that one time. Apparently you and him were pretty close." Jack said as he glanced down at the table towards the photo. Carly's gaze reached down with his. The face in the picture was one that she recognized.

"Th-t-that…" Carly stammered surprised as she stiffened. "He's the boy who I met on the street earlier!" She yelled attracting the attention of a few of the guests around them. Jack gave her a look.

"You met him earlier?" He asked with a look of fierceness in his eyes. Jack was someone who did not like competition and hated to lose. He knew that if Kiryu was after Carly he would just have to kill him for a third time. He was with Carly now and he wouldn't let anyone get between them again. Jack would not risk losing her again.

Carly looked back at Jack embarrassed again. "Yeah. We didn't remember each other though. To think that we were both Dark Signers…" She took a deep breath and stared at Jack again. "It doesn't matter. It's fine. That's all in the past now, just forgotten memories."

Jack smiled; he knew that he had won.

--

Three months.

When Kiryu was a kid three months had seemed like forever. Three months was an eternity, but now three months was such a short time.

The funniest thing was that the three months had done almost nothing for him. He had left, gotten away. He pretty much just ran away from his problems. Of course he would after what Yusei had told him. Yusei had told him everything that he should have known. About what had happened to his friends, about being in the Dark Signers, about how they had all changed the world.

Yusei had even shown him some pictures of the people who he had called himself allies with.

It was interesting. One picture had stuck out from the rest of them. It was a girl in black and orange whose eyes looked like they were filled with heartbreak. Yusei had called her Carly.

And for some strange reason Kiryu couldn't get the image of her out of his brain. It was like the ghost of a forgotten memory that he was unable to forget about.

--

_Fin_


End file.
